


Bottomless Love

by Fiannalover



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Joel's Valentine's Lines hit me hard man, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Sometimes, one is lucky enough to catch their beloved before they escape to their daily routine.
Relationships: Gran/Joel (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Bottomless Love

The Grandcypher’s Captain slowly woke up, as the sunlight infiltrating the room through the window gave him some warmth that he no longer could find right by his side.

Shifting himself a bit, Gran, still resting his head on his pillow, and his bare chest on the bed, looked at the person who was leaving early in the morning, not even waiting for his bedmate to wake up. Then again, this was almost routine, for a long time now.

Even so, Gran couldn’t help but tease. “Do you have to leave just now?”

The other man had just finished putting his pants back on, with the voice catching him by surprise. With a sigh, the answer came. “You know I have to. Keeping my workout every day I can do so is essential.”

“Is that so? Wouldn’t our practice last night have been enough to make up for that?" Gran asked, crawling through the bed enough for his hands to caress his lover's back, around the hip, before planting a kiss just above his lower body’s clothes.

Joel smiled, and knew that it would be noticed. "Nope. Although I most certainly enjoyed it. Then again, I enjoy everything I do with you." Having finished adjusting his jacket, turning around, he added. "Getting this done early means I get to return early. All the best, right? Unless you wanna join me?"

"Hum… I'll skip! I got enough stuff planned with others, today." He playfully explained. "But, before you go…"

"Yes?"

Locking his arms around the swimmer's waist, Gran pulled himself forward, repeatedly kissing the always exposed midriff with an expression of pure joy. 

"Gran. Let go."

"Myeeeeeeeh. Fine"

With the swimmer kneeling to deliver a kiss to the other mouth, before finally leaving, he made for the door and, just by the time he opened it, heard.

"Hey, Joel?"

"Hum?"

"We are gonna reach the bottom of the skies. Promise."

Smiling, he answered. "I know. And we are gonna reach it's end, too. Promise." With that reply, he could only add. "Love you, Gran."

With the entrance closed, the Captain let himself remain in bed a bit longer, remembering past swims through the seas of Auguste.

It was only to be expected such passions of equal intensity and impossibility attracted one another. Together, they'd both reach the very extremes of the sky and sea.


End file.
